Celebrating Thanksgiving
by baby8love
Summary: GC - Meant for Cdn. Thanksgiving


In the spirit of (the Canadian) Thanksgiving...

This fic is dedicated to all those who continuously remind me to step back and take a deep breath when spoilers don't always sound too good. This is also dedicated to all those (ie. Basilea, Lauri) who always gimme such high praise that, though is very enjoyable to hear, I still don't feel deserving of. This is dedicated to all those (ie. Angie, Juliet, Allie) who have been on the GraveshiftCSI board for so long and make the board possible. This is dedicated to all those (ie. Cathryn) who have been there and though MIA at the moment, are still very much a part of the group. And last but not least, this is dedicated to all those who I haven't mentioned explicitly but are still definitely deserving of a dedication.

Thank You.

+++++

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: G/C convo from "Burden of Proof"

Author's Note: I am aware that it's not Thanksgiving yet in the U.S. but it is here in Canada so let's just pretend it is too in CSI Land, ok?

CELEBRATING THANKSGIVING

"Unbelieveable!"

"What?" Catherine turned to look at what had caught Grissom's attention.

"This place is practically deserted."

"It's Thanksgiving! Give them a break...literally."

Grissom gave her a look and shook his head. "We can't take a break, Catherine. Criminals don't care if it's Thanksgiving or not."

"Well we're at work, aren't we?"

"As we should be."

"You sure know how to piss on a girl's mood, don't you?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "This is just a wild guess but I take it you don't want to be here?"

"Observant." She answered with equal sarcasm.

"You know, I just don't get it."

Catherine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Gil Grissom who sees all and knows all doesn't understand something?"

"I don't understand a lot of things." He answered sincerely.

"Like what?"

"Like the purpose of Thanksgiving."

"It's to give thanks. I thought that was kinda self-explanatory."

"I know the reason that everyone gives when asked but truthfully, how many people actually believe in that? It just seems to me like today's another excuse for people to take a day off from work and have turkey before Christmas."

"So there's Scrooge for Christmas and then there's Gil Grissom for Thanksgiving."

"I just don't get it, Catherine."

"What is there to get? It's tradition, Grissom. No matter how much the reasons for celebrating have changed, you can't fight tradition. Plus, you're just pessimistic. There are a lot of people out there who really do take this day to show their gratitude for what they have in their lives."

"That's the thing! If you really think there is something in your life worth showing gratitude for then shouldn't you be doing so everyday instead of just thanking the heavens for it once a year? Or am I really that out of touch with your humanly ways?"

"No, no you're right. But I suggest you listen to yourself before you preach to the masses."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a hypocrite, Grissom."

"How so?"

"I don't see you showing gratitude everyday of your life."

"Just because I don't say it out loud doesn't mean I'm not grateful."

"And if you don't say it loud, how would we know you're grateful?"

"You're assuming I'm grateful for you."

"Ouch." Catherine frowned. "So not only do you know how to piss on my mood, you also know how to kick me when I'm down."

"You know how I feel about the team."

"Hey, just because I know doesn't mean they do too."

"I'm not going to announce to the world my gratitude. I'm not like that."

"And I'm not asking you to do that. Just occasionally, give them a hint or two."

"This isn't going to lead to another one of your 'people are making a family around you' speeches, is it?"

"Alright, you're not grateful for my lectures, I get it."

"Just because I'm not grateful for the speeches themselves doesn't mean I'm not grateful for your effort."

"Well thank you, that's nice to know."

"I just thought that since we've known each other for so long that you should know I feel."

"About the team? I do."

"I meant about you."

"That, I can't say I do."

"C'mon Cath, you know I'm grateful for you."

"Does that mean you actually thank the heavens everyday for my mere existence?" She smirked, recalling his earlier words.

"I wouldn't push it." He deadpanned but broke out into a smile after a pause.

"Well I'm grateful for you too, Grissom, even if I've never told you."

"So I suppose we're even now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Catherine paused. "Oh yeah, Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you just celebrated Thanksgiving."

_*THE END*_


End file.
